Favours
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Ikebukuro may be his home, but there are always things – and those – who make it a dangerous place to live in. May contain small bits of novel-verse spoilers. Warning for language and sexual themes. Masaomi x Mikado, Izaya x Masaomi.


Here's the million dollar question: why am I writing this when I have an essay due Tuesday, a quiz on Tuesday, a laboratory report due Thursday, and an assignment due Friday?

Happy birthday Mikado! Strangely enough it's not happy or that centered around Mikado. :P

**Favours**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**  
Rating**: R**  
Pairings**: Masaomi x Mikado, Izaya x Masaomi**  
Story Type**: One-shot**  
Summary**: Ikebukuro may be his home, but there are always things – and those – who make it a dangerous place to live in.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!!_ is the property of Narita Ryougo. I'm merely borrowing the lovely characters in this universe.

**Spoilers**: This takes off in a tangent and probably will not spoil anything unless you read between the lines. There may be some things not covered by the anime/manga yet (so it's from the novel-verse), so read at your own risk? Though yeah, what _hasn't_ been spoiled on the Internet yet...

**Warnings/Notes**: Language and sexual themes. This fandom brings out the worst in me. WHAT MORALS LALALA. I can't even blame the kink meme for this because this plot-bunny plagued me before I delved into it.

Also, first tribute to the fandom. If there are mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me.

-----

Lately, Kida catches himself thinking of things that, admittedly, have popped up before, but not at this alarming frequency.

True, he's the one who (thinks) is content with the relationship between his friends. Even if Mikado seems to have taken a liking Anri-_chan_ – a bit too much of an interest, in his honest opinion. Isn't he the one who invited his best friend to Ikebukuro to attend the same high school? He's the one who wants to show him life outside his rural home of sixteen years. And this is their prime – isn't it always better to have your best friend (of the same sex, not the opposite, because that's supposed to be how it works) beside you when you experience love and heartache and heartbreak and _high school_?

So it should make more sense if Mikado's following him around, instead of spending time with Anri-_chan_. They're in the same class; don't they see enough of each other in eight hours? Sure, Anri-chan has great (though slightly skewed in the upper) body proportions and is attractive and even he remembers he did a double-take the first time he saw her, so as normal teenage boys (as normal as they can be, anyways) it's perfectly understandable why Mikado gets all flustered around her. But she can't measure up to his charisma and he's the one who's been making Mikado laugh for god-knows-how-many years, and he takes _pride_ in that.

...Okay, _okay_, so he's not any better off hitting on girls around the city after school, but it's not as fun when Mikado's not there. His expressions and reactions are to _die_ for. (It seems a bit odd that he pays attention to this rather than to the girls, but yes, this is what happens. It's his best friend who hasn't left his hometown since birth so of course he has to look out for him!)

Well, he's the one who (thinks) is okay with the present love triangle. He knows they're the 1-A class reps so it's sort of like their duty to stay behind and help the teacher out and everything. He knows Mikado takes his jobs seriously – if not _too_ seriously at times – and that's all right by him too. He likes these things about him.

But that's exactly why he's wandering the streets of Ikebukuro, _alone_, at 17:38, scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk and not caring about how this pair isn't going to last two months like the last ones. Mikado's words are still ringing in his ears: _Go home, Kida-kun, I don't need you to wait for me today._

_Like hell you don't need to...like hell I don't want to. Is this how you treat your best friend who you haven't seen in four years just because you think you've got yourself a girl?_

He can't fathom why he relies so heavily on Mikado's companionship. It's not like Mikado is overly brilliant and witty or anything. Hasn't he survived these past four years apart, despite conversing every day and night online? Maybe it's _because_ of this that he feels that he's always next to Mikado. They have always made time for each other – long chats into the night from right after school in favour of doing homework and assignments and studying for tests first period the following morning – and now that Mikado's making time for someone else, he feels oddly shut out.

Pause – hold that thought. It's not like he's _lonely_. Ikebukuro is his home and he's got acquaintances everywhere. If anything, he still has Karisawa-_san_ and Yumasaki-_san_. It's not like his entire lifestyle revolves around Mikado anyway. It's not like he has nothing better to do when he's by himself. It's not like he's walking around the city like a corpse when he's alone. That's right, none of the above.

Somewhere in him, a voice pipes up. _You said so yourself, acquaintances. I'm sure friends would be much better company, wouldn't you say? Hey – you, listen to me! Watch where you're going dammit!_

Kida jerks from his semi-daze when he's roughly pushed to the side and into a corner by towering giants. _Oh_.

"Hi there," he smiles in his most charming way. Most of the time a smile like that does wonders. It just depends on his luck today. For a fleeting moment he's almost glad Mikado's not here; it's easier to escape this if there's no one else to worry about. _But if it wasn't for him this probably wouldn't even happen._

"We've got a bone to pick with you, Kida Masaomi," one of them says gruffly.

"Is that so?" He asks, feigning innocence. It's been a good few months since he was part of any colour gangs and he's been (trying to) avoiding trouble like the plague. It's not like he _wants_ to get into fights on purpose. "I'm afraid I'm in a hurry today, gentlemen."

All of them snort and chortle and one of them spits close to his feet. "You didn't look like that when you rammed into us."

Kida sighs in his head. _If I was spaced out, I can hardly 'ram' into anyone. If anything, _I_'m the one who'd probably suffer more physical injuries. Amateurs._ "But it's almost time for me to meet my friend and he'll go nuts if I'm late."

_I won't go to that side again. I won't._

"Friend? He? Oh, you swing _that_ way!" They snigger and proceed to make gestures and grotesque faces, thinking that it's the most brilliant(ly stupid) thing.

His patience wears thin and he looks wearily for a gap in their circle. He ignores their jibes (though it does deserve some thought; _is_ he gay?) and hopes they keep making a fool of themselves. _That's right, keep collapsing into laughter and I'll see myself out of this mess. You definitely don't notice me edging to the left._

"And where do you think you're going?"

He's hauled up by his hood and he almost chokes, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. _So much for my non-violent approach._ "Whoa, whoa, gentlemen, let's not get too hasty here."

"We're anything but that, Kida." What looks like to be the leader waves the rest of the mob closer and suddenly Kida finds the pressure oppressive, suffocating, and he wants to close his eyes and pass out. "C'mon, guys, let's show him what we're made of."

Kida _does_ close his eyes and resigns to his fate, the stink of sweat and bloodlust overwhelmingly sickening to his senses. There's only so much he can do against all of them at once.

"Masaomi-kun~"

The gang members stop what they're doing at the sing-song voice, and Kida gapes slightly in surprise. He doesn't expect to be spotted in the secluded alley, though this is Orihara Izaya he's talking about so there are always exceptions. _Not sure if I want to be saved by this guy though._

"I was getting anxious when you didn't show up." _Since when did I say I'd meet up with you?_ "What are you nice, young gentlemen doing to him?"

The members whisper amongst themselves, weighing their chances. On the one hand, there's only one of him, and twenty-four of them; but this is also _Orihara Izaya_, infamous for unpredictable moves and winning fights in the strangest and quickest of ways. The mumbles die down a bit, and heads start to nod – ah, they seem to have reached a decision, but it's too late, Izaya-_san_ has already done his bit of switchblade magic and those on the outermost ring have gashes across their backs and blood is spurting everywhere—

"Let's go, Masaomi-kun," he smiles, the dangerous and mocking kind that can come off as kind to those who don't know him. Izaya-_san_ offers him a hand and he numbly takes it, brain still not catching up with what just happened in a few seconds.

"Wha—what are you doing here, Izaya-san?" Kida stumbles as they dodge past the business people getting off work on the streets. They're still holding hands.

"Aren't I allowed to be in Ikebukuro? Kida Masaomi-kun, don't turn into a Shizu-chan, please."

Left, and another left, then a right; his head is still spinning. "No, I meant," he fumbles with his words. "In the alley. What you were doing in the alley."

"Information travels fast in my home. Don't you think it's only natural if I kept an eye out for you?"

_No, it's definitely wrong and I don't like where this is going._ "Ah, I didn't mean any offence, Izaya-san..." Another right, and he's lost count of how many blocks they've been running until he finds himself pressed against a wall. Of another alley. Kida mentally groans. _This day is turning out fantastically. First I get ditched by my best friend, then I get nearly raped, now cornered by Iza—_

"I-Izaya-san?" His voice trembles, alarm shooting through his system at the hand dangerously close to somewhere he knows where it _shouldn't_ be. _I really don't want to break any records of getting (nearly) raped twice in one day._

"Hmm?" Orihara Izaya's voice is lower – or so he thinks through the shock that's still lingering – and _oh God, body, you can't betray me now, not when it's Izaya—_

The familiar weight of his messenger bag against his thigh is gone. His uniform is getting dishevelled and all Kida can do is try to push away the strong shoulders cutting off his routes of escape. "How are you going to repay me for getting you out of that mess, Masaomi-ku~n?" Izaya breathes on his neck, warm air contrasting with his cool and damp skin, raising goosebumps and causing him to shiver. "I don't take money from poor students," _nip_; Kida winces and bites his bottom lip, keeping noises at bay, "nor do I kidnap them for ransom," his hands run up, down, all over his torso, finding sensitive spots here and there, "so what will it be, Masaomi-kun? Any ideas?"

Mind hazy with the simultaneous stimulations everywhere, he gasps and blurts out the first thing he feels when a hand touches his erection. Izaya hums with approval as he strokes the other lazily. "But we can't have just you having all the fun, now can we, Masaomi-kun?"

Kida gives up on coherent speech, gives up on pushing on those shoulders, and instead wraps his arms around Izaya's neck, wanting this torture to be over, the sooner the better. His pants and boxers pool around his ankles and he hears the metal belt buckle hitting the ground. Chuckles escalate to insane laughter right in his ear as Izaya takes his pleasure out of his body, fast, rough, and hard. With his eyes closed, Kida imagines it to be someone other than Izaya – like Mikado – but his childhood friend wouldn't be this forceful, though that face would be _such a turn on_ – and all too soon he comes all over their clothes.

Izaya leaves him like that, sticky and pants down and boneless against the wall, partially hidden behind some cardboard boxes. "It's been nice doing business with you, Masaomi-ku~n." He leers at him, and Kida looks away, face flushed in anger and embarrassment, too tired to do anything else to retaliate. "Ah, before I forget," Izaya fishes out the cell phone from his bag. "How about we get someone to pick you up? Hmm...now, that friend of yours..." His eyes light up. "Ryuugamine Mikado, yes? ...Ah, what's this, he's on speed dial one? My, my, Masaomi-kun, it's never struck me so..."

He bites his bottom lip again, refraining from a response that he knows will be twisted to fit with Izaya's logic. The other is quiet for a moment, and Kida assumes the call has gone through. He finds it odd that the phone is not placed directly next to his ear.

"_Kida-kun, is that you? I told you I'm busy today, why are you calling me now?_" The disgruntled voice of his best friend is loud and clear, and Kida realizes it's been put on speaker phone.

Izaya smirks. "Is this Ryuugamine Mikado?"

"_...Yes, I am. And you are...?_"

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. Am I really that not memorable?"

"_...Orihara-san?_" Mikado suddenly sounds much more concerned, alert. "_What's happened to Kida-kun? Why do you have his cell phone?_"

"Calm down, calm down, I've simply found, ah, _Kida-kun_, rather inconvenienced in an alleyway—"

_What are you talking about, you bastard, you're the one who did this to me!_

"_Where are you exactly, Orihara-san?_"

"Hmm, I would think it's somewhere near Tokyu Hands? I think I see part of the sign...ah, yes, yes I do."

"_Which one is it?_"

"Which one? Well, I suppose the closest one...to your school, I mean."

"_Would you mind if I ask you to stay with him until I get there?_"

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Izaya's smile grows. "I'm a busy man, but I suppose I'll keep him company for five more minutes. That should be enough time for you to get here, right?"

"_Thank you very much! Please tell Kida-kun to not move until I get there._"

The line goes dead and Izaya grins as if he's just had the best time in his life. "You heard what he said." He tilts Kida's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "This is to stay between you and me, _Kida-kun_." And he leaves.

Kida curls into a ball, at this point not caring if his bottom half is still unclothed. He just wants to go home and forget this ever happened, but his legs won't allow him to move. _What's Mikado going to say once he sees me like this?_

"...da-kun, Kida-kun!"

And there's Mikado, crouching beside him. Panicked bright blue eyes meet weary honey ones. "Hey man," he smiles weakly, trying to wave off his appearance as something to not be concerned about. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Anri-chan? It's rude to just leave a girl by herself, you know; what kind of gentleman are you—"

"Kida-kun, what are you talking about?" Mikado cries, light pink dusting his cheeks, though hardly visible in the darkening alley. _Oh right, I'm still half naked._ "We should get you home as soon as possible – can you walk – oh wait, I think I have some tissues, let me wipe that off your sweater first—" He fumbles with the package.

He can't stand to see his best friend like that (because he's getting nervous too) and he lifts a hand to encase Mikado's shaking ones. "Mikado," he says hoarsely, not realizing before how dehydrated he feels, "it's okay, really. Your house is closer, isn't it? Can I crash there tonight? I don't want to go home – not yet anyway."

Mikado nods, eager to help.

"You can just give me the house key, I know you still have business to attend to..."

"No, Kida-kun, I'm going with you." Ah, how he misses that stubborn tone. It seems like forever since he's heard Mikado sticking by his convictions.

Wrapping an arm around Kida's waist, he hoists the both of them. "Kida-kun, you're kind of heavy," he pants, leaning against the wall. The other simply laughs; this position isn't as unpleasant as about fifteen minutes ago – if anything, he _likes_ it – maybe it's because Mikado's so close.

"It's probably because I'm like dead weight right now."

"...You should put your pants back on." His cheeks seem to have darkened a shade more, and Kida finds himself liking that look.

"Didn't I just tell you I have no strength left? Mikado, be a good friend and help your buddy out here."

"Kida-kun!" He squeaks, face _definitely_ red now, but he does it anyway, because there is only a handful of things he can refuse when Kida looks so helpless.

The blond can tell Mikado's having a difficult time trying to avoid skin-to-skin contact (maybe he should feel grateful for the sort of tight uniform pants), so he stops him halfway and just motions him to stand up, chuckling. "Just support my upper body and I'll do the rest. You look like you're about to burst." _Besides, I think you look better when you take off my clothes instead._

Mikado grumbles, falling back easily into his role of support.

"All right, all done," he reaches for his bag but Mikado stops him.

"No, I'll carry it. Let's just get you back for now."

Kida is happy, but he _has_ to broach the matter now so he doesn't feel guilty afterwards. "Mikado, about Anri-chan...?"

"I've already told her I probably won't be back at the library, we were just studying anyways. If anything, I'll call her again later to apologize."

"Aah, a _study date_, Mikado?" He nudges the black-haired boy lightly in the ribs, grinning. "Way to go! But I won't forgive this so easily, not telling your best friend about your progress, so you have to treat me to sushi."

"It wasn't a date, Kida-kun," Mikado whines, shifting the position of his arms so the blond was propped up more comfortably beside him. "And, augh, look at you, I leave you alone for an afternoon and look what you've done to yourself. We're going home together tomorrow."

He bites his tongue before he can spit out, _well, it _is_ your fault in the first place._ "Can't I just call in sick tomorrow? Take pity on the victim, Mikado."

"Of course not. If we were in the same classes, then maybe, but I don't think there's anyone taking notes for you, are there? So you have to go."

"Fine, fine, stop sounding like my mother." His eyes feel very, very heavy.

"Your _mother_? If I were your mother, I would've probably given you away if I'd known how much trouble you'll make..."

Mikado keeps talking, but by the time he reaches his third point, Kida has already passed out. He remembers vaguely Mikado's frantic voice (he probably thinks he's suddenly died on him or something), a bumpy ride, and the soft _futon_.

But he definitely remembers feeling an odd sense of satisfaction that Mikado will forget about the others just for him, and it's a feeling that he can't repress and can only relish selfishly.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: I know Kida has a positive and upbeat inner voice, but I gave him a more serious one because c'mon, that kid's been through a lot in just a year with the Yellow Scarves.

Plus, I think I just like angsty-emo bishies better. xD

_(head/desk)_ I originally wanted to write Mikado x Masaomi attempt-smut, but it turned out to be Izaya x Masaomi. OTL Fail, self. _(goes hiding in a corner)_


End file.
